mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Cosplay Complex
is a comedy anime original video animation that is centered around the after school cosplay club at East Oizumi Academy. The girls in the club practice so that they may one day be able to compete in cosplay competitions. Characters East Oizumi Cosplay Club ;Chako Hasegawa: Chako, a primary character of the anime, is a pink haired girl who is cheerful although clumsy. She joins the cosplay club which is lacking official members. She has an overly bubbly outlook and spawns catchphrases, such as "Have a Chako-riffic day". Voiced by Sakura Nogawa (Japanese), Larissa Wolcott (English) ;Maria Imai: Maria is a dark haired bespectacled girl. A miko, she is one of the original members of the club. She is very protective of her little sister, especially from Jenny. Voiced by Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Carla Witt (English) ;Athena Imai: Maria's little sister, she is too young to attend the academy but is a part of the cosplay club nonetheless. She is the object of Jenny's sexual desires, though Maria often has a fainting spell whenever the two interact. Voiced by Ai Shimizu (Japanese), Tiger Darrow (English) ;Jenny Matel: Jenny is a foreign exchange student from Italy, though is featured as a stereotypical large-chested and blonde American. She also has a Lolita Complex and is attracted to Athena. Voiced by Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Jenny Smolins (English) ;Reika Aoshima: Reika is stubborn compared to the other cosplayers, sometimes appearing to be unfriendly towards them. She is the leader of the crew and is often exasperated by their inability to focus on their cosplay goals. Voiced by Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese), Jenny Larson (English) ;Gourou: President and only male member of the cosplay club. He has a tendency to over-act, but is the most skilled cosplayer in the group. He is the only one who knows that Reika wears glasses and has a large crush on her. He has a tendency to read dirty stories aloud, often leading to some awkward character interaction between Reika and himself or another female. Voiced by Susumu Chiba (Japanese), Corey Gagne (English) ;Delmo: A small magical bunnygirl, Delmo is able to conjure up cosplay costumes as well as alter the girls' bodies to fit them. This includes enlarging their breasts. Voiced by Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Samantha Inoue Harte (English) ;Ikebukuro: A small owl-like creature who is Delmo's friend and assistant. Helps sewing, ironing and helping Chako and Delmo with costumes and usually acts as a judge for cosplay competitions, despite his inability to speak (though everyone understands him just fine). Voiced by Kenichi Ono (Japanese), Arthur Tilotson (English) ;Coach Kuroba: The teacher sponsor of the Cosplay Club. His frequent hospitalization is a running gag. Other characters ;Kosuke Tamiya: A male college student who enjoys photography. Chako's main love interest. ;Tsukasa Tomii: A member of the Shin-Takarazuka Cosplay Club, an expert seamstress, and Ranko's assistant. She is very shy and reluctant to participate in cosplay contests. However, she overcomes her fear with the help of Chako and Ranko. ;Ranko Takara: The head of the Shin-Takarazuka Academy Cosplay Club, the World Series champions. She is an extremely talented cosplayer, able to modify the bodies of herself and others as well as inject the characters she plays with personality. She is Tsukasa's boss and Kazuke's girlfriend. She is very hard on Tsukasa but sincerely believes in her talent as a cosplayer. ;Blue-haired woman: A woman who is first seen leaving purple roses at the grave of Sachiko's late husband. Sachiko is later shocked to see her in the audience at the cosplay battle between Chako and Ranko. Anime references The audience in the first episode's opening is made up entirely of characters from the director's previous anime. Many of the costumes worn by the characters are references to characters from other anime, for example Delmo's bunnygirl costume is a reference to the white rabbit in Miyuki-Chan in Wonderland. References Category:ADV Films Category:Anime OVAs Category:Cosplay Category:Anime of 2002 Category:Anime with original screenplays Category:Parody anime and manga da:Cosplay Complex es:Cosplay Complex ja:こすぷれCOMPLEX ru:Cosplay Complex